Growth Stone
What is Growth Stone? Growth Stones are special items to strengthen your weapon. You can equip a Growth Stone to your weapon just like spellstones. However, the Growth Stones are even better because you can even enhance Growth Stones to make it much stronger! You can get Growth Stones from rewards of Ancient Arena season or combining 2 same Growth Stone Pieces in the Nitro Cube. Please note that Growth Stones are available one per your right-handed weapon. (e.g. If you are Fighter, you can only equip one Growth Stone to your sword. If you are a Bladedancer, you can use only one Arc Blade with a Growth Stone.) How To Obtain? You can obtain this thru participation of Ancient Arena. How to participate: 1. Access level 51 or higher character that has learned Ultimate Fury Skill. 2. You can get 3 tickets a day per each character during the pre-season is available. Receive tickets from your storage in the lower right-handed corner. ** You can take the ticket again after 24:00 UTC ** Please note that after 24 hours from the first access of the day, you are unable to receive the items from the storage. 3. Talk to the Portal Mage with the ticket and select Ancient Arena button 4. In the Arena, talk to NPC Paulo and start the first round. 5. A different monster will be spawned on each round. Defeat the monster in 2 minutes. 6. The next round will start right after you defeat the monster. 7. The round will end when you clear the 57th round, die, or the time limit ends. ** Press F8 button to open the Ancient Arena Window and check your rank. 8. After the pre-season 1 ends, you can get your rewards in Ancient Arena Window. ** Please note that you can receive the rewards till the end of the next season. After the next season ends, you are unable '''to receive the rewards of the previous season anymore. '''Rewards of each Pre-season That is not all! Complete 2 quests about Ancient Arena and get even more rewards! What is Ancient Money? Ancient Money items can be exchanged for various rewards including special potions and a new Growth Stone Pieces! You can combine 2 same Growth Stone Pieces in Nitro Cube to get a Growth Stone. If you got some Ancient Money items, talk to the Portal Mage! How to enhance Growth Stones? You can enhance Growth Stones with Growth Stone Pieces or another Growth stone with the same option with Jewelers. You can enhance Growth Stones up to +99 without any failure! A certain Growth Stones may have lower maximum level. There is no difference between using Growth Stone Pieces and Growth Stones to enhance a Growth Stone, so I would normally use Growth Stone Pieces if I were you! How to equip a Growth Stone to your weapon? You can equip a Growth Stone to level 50 Perfect-Rare-grade right-hand weapons or higher. You can simply unequip and re-equip the Growth Stone with Jeweler, without any failure. Also, if you try to equip another Growth Stone to your weapon which already has a Growth Stone equipped, the equipped one will just fall out. Please be aware that your weapon will become bound to character instantly when a Growth Stone is equipped. only Level 50, Perfect rare or weapons or higher have the Growth Stone Slot. Also, weapons that have duration do not have Growth Stone slots. ** Don't forget that stones are available for only right-handed weapons as written above! (e.g. Hunter's bow does not have a Growth Stone slot.) You can get 1 Ancient Money from clearing each round. Gather Ancient Money and exchange them for special rewards with the Portal Mage as below: